muerdaque?
by lord nameless shadow
Summary: un fic un tanto retrasado de navidad, Xemnas quiere ponerle algo de romance a la velada, pero no contaba con que su amado Saix era mas inocente de lo que creia, Shone-ai Yaoi.


nameless: ...//.¬...

Netto: etto...el jefe dice que esto es solo una traduccion, el no lo escribio!

Andy: sip, ademas, era muy dulce como para dejarlo pasar asi nomas! X3

Nameless: ...//.-...

Netto y Andy: espera que les agrade y nos dejen un review! n0n

¿Muerda-qué?

Ranking: T

Pairing(s): XemSai; mencion de XalDemZex, AkuRoku, MarLar, LuxXig, y LexVex

Warnings: algo de OOCness ...eso creo…

Disclamer: La Organización XIII no me pertenece; sólo la idea

Se dan la bienvenida los comentarios positivos; ¡se ignorarán los comentarios negativo y Arderán en el Infierno, que tengan un buen día!

A/N: Por favor no flames si no le gustan las parejas!; ¡Yo solo hice esto por diversión!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era día de Navidad en el Castillo del Olvido. No había ninguna estación clara en este mundo, pero eso no significó que no celebraban ninguna fiesta. En este día alegre había regalos, risas, comida, bebidas, fiestas, y los besos robados debajo del muérdago.

Demyx logro robar un beso de un cansado Xaldin muy temprano por la mañana cuando él simplemente estaba despertándose. También consiguió besar a Zexion en la mejilla mientras este leía un libro suficientemente grueso para matar al Rey Mickey si se lo dejaban ir sobre su ratonesca cabeza.

Axel pudo dar un beso a un Roxas borracho que le dio una mega paliza al día siguiente cuando la borrachera paso...

Marluxia, de algún modo ya que nadie se atrevió a preguntarle, le dio un beso a Larxene en su jardín, ganándose una dolorosa cachetada y muchos kunais.

Xigbar usó el espacio astutamente para poner un muérdago sobre Luxord y él cuando ellos estaban entrenando, Luxord devolvió el gesto alegremente.

Lexaeus, siguiendo el ejemplo de Xigbar, puso un muérdago encima de Vexen y él cuando estaban trabajando y robó un beso del científico, no es que Vexen se quejara.

Ahora con Xemnas y Saix...

"Es una planta ".

"….no puedes hablar en serio..."

"Um, sí, yo soy bastante serio ".

" Sí, Saix, yo sé que es una planta, pero qué tipo de planta es?"

"...una verde? "

Xemnas se golpeo la frente con frustración. Él había intentado besar al Berserker con la excusa del muérdago; lastima que él no supiera que era eso.

" Es un muérdago, Saix, un muérdago ".

" Oh, y eso es….? "

Xemnas gruñó " UNA planta que se usa en Navidad para besar a alguien".

Saix inclinó su cabeza a un lado en señal de confusión " Por qué tienen que hacer eso¿Para que usan una planta?"

Xemnas se frotó el puente de la nariz " yo no sé por qué, Saix, solamente lo hacen. Es una tradición".

Saix levantó un ceja " besarse debajo de una planta es una tradición? Porque?"

"Yo no sé, solo lo es ".

¿No tendría más sentido simplemente besar a la persona que uno quiere en lugar de hacerlo debajo de una planta?"

" Sí, pero, que tal si no estas seguro de que tu le gustas a dicha persona? Una vez debajo del muérdago no tienes opciones, tienen que besarse…. ".

" Pero...usted sabe que me gusta, entonces porque no puede solo besarme sin usar esa plantita rara?"

"Porque es una tradición ".

"¿Por qué?"

"no sé ".

"...pero no tiene más sentido si--"

¡" Sí, Saix! Tendría más sentido solamente besarnos, pero ese no es el P punto!" Xemnas gritó

Saix pestañeó, una vez, dos veces, tres veces. Una mirada de pura confusión en su cara. Aunque Xemnas realmente se estaba esforzando para explicarle todo al peliazul, solo conseguía confundirlo más y más.

"Pero...yo sabia que cuando una pareja estaba de pie bajo un muérdago significaba algo más..."

Ahora fue el turno de Xemnas para confundirse "….que?"

"Yo pensé había una tradición diferente..."

" Y de que se trata?"

"Yo recuerdo que me enseñaron que cuando una pareja estaba bajo un muérdago era una señal que ellos se iban a... " mientras el ojiazul hablaba un profundo rubor aparecía en su rostro "...casar..."

Xemnas pestañeo, procesando la información. Luego se ruborizó. Era verdad. En la antigüedad se usaba al muérdago como símbolo de matrimonio, pero en la actualidad simplemente lo usaban como excusa para besar a alguien. Xemnas rascó la parte de atrás de su cuello avergonzado.

" tu-eso es lo que….. "

Saix cabeceó

" Yo-interesante..."

Un silencio pesado llenó el cuarto. Xemnas rascando su cuello y mirando el techo. Saix ruborizándose locamente y mirando la tierra. El peliazul fue el primero en romper el silencio...

"Si usted me pidiera matrimonio, Superior... " Saix empezó, atrayendo la atención del peliplateado "yo respondería que sí..."

Xemnas se sorprendió por la declaración, y luego sonrió. Él alzó el muérdago que todavía estaba en su mano encima de sus cabezas y besó a su cachorro. Saix pestañeó, pero devolvió el beso. Era; de hecho, una Navidad muy buena...

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡HECHO! Oh, y eso sobre el muérdago es de verdad, yo lo vi en un libro de historia. XP Mi hermana es tan pesada, ella me obligó a que lo leyera. No me pregunte por qué XalDemZex era una de las parejas. Si yo hiciera un XalDem entonces Zexion se habría quedado solito. ¡y si yo hiciera un Zemyx entonces quien se habría quedado solo hubiera sido Xaldin ...NO SABIA QUÉ HACER! Así que los puse a los tres juntitos. ;)

¡QUE LO DISFRUTEN!


End file.
